33 Things About Him
by Effervescence bunny
Summary: As usual, no bullets nor punches and no verbal assault will stop the amazing Masamune Takano from discovering more information about his one true love!


33 Things About Him

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi

* * *

After numerous kicks, punches, and bullets from a deadly bazooka, Masamune Takano, aged 28, demon Editor in Chief of Emerald finally got his lists of things that he didn't know about Ritsu. It wasn't easy getting them, mind you. He had to suffer torture from Ritsu's closest cousin (and primary bodyguard) Rio Onodera, who narrowed her green eyes at him and lectured him about how much of an embarrassment he was as a lover to her cousin. She even have the gall to tell him that he doesn't deserve her cousin (everyone in the Onodera family thinks _no one_ is deserving of their little Prince anyway) so Takano just shoved her insults to his ass and humbly and 'politely' asked details about Ritsu. In return, the insane woman finally gave him a list. He knew Ritsu in the workplace and in… ahem… in bed, but other than that, he knew nothing about him, so he decided to use whatever sources he can get his hands on. This may just be a tip of the ice berg, but he was proud of this achievement nonetheless.

He didn't want to bother himself, because he and Ritsu knew that they love each other and just being together is enough for the both of them. But his cute lover decided to introduce him to his parents after their engagement and he didn't want to embarrass his lover, and himself by not knowing a single thing about him outside work and outside their sexual life. And now that he managed to gather more information, and more details in his secret repertoire, he can proudly say that he's now a professor of Ritsuology.

1) Ritsu's birthday is March 27, his zodiac sign is Aries. And his birthday is the cherry blossom day.

2) He loves the colour green

3) Passed two course with flying colours (Business Management course and English and French Literature course)

4) He's afraid of his dad, thunderstorms and other arachnid creatures (spiders)

5) He loves looking at the snow and looking at the fireworks

6) He would choose ice cream over Dorayaki anytime of the day

7) Ritsu likes to take a nap under the plum trees

8) He's an ultimate collector of snow globes

9) Ritsu loves to visit European countries every Christmas (back when he was living with his family and back when he was living in England)

10)Even though he's not good with animals, Ritsu has a soft spot for them (how cute! )

11)Unknowingly, he's skilled in fencing and taekwondo (that explains why he possessed such strong kick from ten years ago, it was so painful that it almost dislocated his jaw )

12)Ritsu is a gifted singer and dancer (he can play musical instruments too! )

13)He is very photogenic (he did some modelling abroad in his college years and Masamune had to literally beg Rio to give him a copy of the magazine where Ritsu is the at the full splash page. It was worth fighting for though, seeing his first love's different sides in the camera, and he kept the magazine under tight security, vowing that no one would ever look at his pictures again except him )

14)Aside from English, Ritsu can speak French, Spanish, and Italian languages

15)He loved eating pasta during weekends

16)Ritsu knows how to ride a horse and has a horse named Star Angel (which made Masamune sigh internally, his first love in a white horse is such a dreamy sight )

17)Ritsu loved looking at the statues of baby angels(according to Rio, it gives him inner peace)

18)Eversince he was young, Ritsu always wished to have a baby girl in the future (He'll make sure it will happen)

19)He's one of the strongest when it comes to pounding mochi.

20)Unconsciously seductive (He already knew that )

21)He likes girls who have doll like face and have beautiful legs (Ugh! Why did he include it in this lists again? Stupid bitches! )

22)He likes to go and watch Japanese dramas and concertos (Maybe he should ask him to go out on a date with him in this places )

23)Blushing is an innate nature of his

24)He was an expert cross dresser (almost all male heirs are cross dressers, actually, ancient tradition states that dressing a man in girl's clothes will make them stronger)

25)He loves walking in the park (especially at nighttime) while holding hands with his lover (apparently, him)

26)Fast learner (he managed to climb up to the ranks of top notch editors in such a short time! )

27)He likes to listen to love songs when no one is around (shocked him to the core as well)

28)He hates mixed signals (He learned it the hard way, trust him, he'd seen it first hand)

29)Still looks charming even if he's sneezing or coughing or vomiting

30)Cute, cute and super cute at every angle and all the way (Wether he's mad or angry or embarrassed or laughing )

* * *

Ritsu raised his brow at his lover and looked at him in disbelief.

"I can't believe you braved Rio and got ahold of this! " He said as he looked at Masamune and his long list that he kept securely at his pocket of his sleeves. "You could've asked me! No wonder you got bruises in almost every part of your body! That girl is an amazon at heart, and she uses her own Spartan ways when someone wants a favour from her." The brunette answered as he gently wiped the bruised arm of his lover.

"You got that right. Your cousin is a Hitler in disguise. " Masamune complained as he winced at the dab of antiseptic on his arm.

"Well, it's your fault even more because you forced her to give you those lists about me. "

The dark haired man smiled. "It was worth it, I got to discover a lot of things and I was able to know some of your likes and dislikes. "

Ritsu smiled as he dabbed the cotton gently. "Sometimes, your stupidity makes me touched, you know that? "

"I know, I'm one of a kind. " Masamune says as he narrowed his eyes when he remembered something. "So you like girls with doll like faces and beautiful legs? "

Ritsu gulped. "Well… it's… ah… "

"What? "

Ritsu blushed. "That's none of your business! Besides I'm not attracted with those types of girls anymore! "

"Are you sure? "

The brunette nodded vigorously. "Well, I admit I was attracted to those kinds of girls back then… but that was before I met you… "

Masamune smiled and before he can stop himself, he took Ritsu's chin and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

He forgot the last three points… the most important fact about Ritsu.

31)Ritsu is the epitome of an innocent little Prince, a beautiful being who managed to attract and find even the most secluded of hearts and warm it up

32)He's a love thief, because once you fall in love with him, you'll never ever forget him, and once you see him, it makes you want him (badly) again for yourself.

33)He has a lover named Masamune Takano, a stupid, yet talented handsome fool who is irrevocably and madly in love with him and couldn't help but love him…

For eternity…

* * *

Thank you very much for reading!


End file.
